The present invention relates to a variable power optical system employing liquid optics.
A zoom lens will often have three or more moving lens groups to achieve the zoom and focusing functions. A mechanical cam may link two movable lens groups to perform zooming, and a third movable lens group may be used for focus.
The zoom range is determined in part by the range of movement for the movable lens elements. Greater zoom ranges may require additional space for movement of the lens elements.
Image sensors, such as charge coupled device (CCD) sensors and CMOS image sensors (CIS) collect light using a small photosensitive area such as a photodiode. The image sensors may use micro-lenses to improve photosensitivity by collecting and focusing light from a large light collecting area. The incident angle of light reaching the micro-lens or photosensitive area affects the amount of light collected by the photosensitive area, with light that is received at some angles being less likely to reach the photosensitive area than light that is received at other angles.
Ideally, the incident angle of light at the photosensitive area is constant. However, as a zoom lens varies the focal length, the incident angle of light may change. Thus, moving a lens through the range of zoom positions may result in undesirable results as the incident angle changes.